


What If?

by Madquinn13



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lara liked the pain killers a bit too much., Lara the punching bag, Sam the badass, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: What if Sam was with Lara in Russia?What if Sam had to be the one to step up to the plate and be the hero?What if Trinity thought things through and just crippled Lara for once?





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoozieHybrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoozieHybrid/gifts).



> The prompt for this was 'Maybe one where Lara and Sam get captured and tortured together. So super angsty but w an eventual positive ending'  
> First draft turned into Sam and Lara bickering in the Croft Manor.  
> Second draft was Lara unable to move and literally paralyzed from the neck down while Sam watched and begged Lara to just tell Trinity whatever they wanted to know.  
> This is the best I could do at this time. So sorry bechloepitchess hope you still like it.

Lara was really starting to hate Russians. She knew it wasn’t right ethically but each time she heard that thick Russian accent she would tense up and prepare to take a life. 

Now though, she was willing to destroy the entire fucking mountain. 

Sam was close behind her, proving that she was just as tough as Lara could be. They were currently following a lead to get information about the Divine Source from the supposed leader that Trinity was holding prisoner. 

Lara and Sam closely kept behind a building waiting for an opening to slip past them when the worst happened. Lara didn’t hear someone sneaking up behind them but she felt the butt of the gun as it was rammed into the back of her head. 

…

Lara came to tied to a chair. Her head was still foggy and ringing from the possible concussion. 

“Lara. Lara are you okay?” Ana was looking at lara in concern. 

“Where’s Sam?” 

“Sam is with you?” 

Lara was starting to fully wake up. 

“What are you doing here Ana? How did you get here? God I didn’t think they could go after you I’m so sorry.” Before Ana could say any more the door to the room entered and Lara watched as Konstantin held out a garrote wire. “No wait don’t touch her!”

Everything happened in slow motion and yet too fast for her even fully comprehend what happened. 

Ana had played the long game. 

Lara was knocked on her back, Konstantin’s steel booted foot on her neck because she rightfully called Ana a cunt, which he didn’t like apparently.

“Don’t kill her. We can use her. We have Sam and Lara isn’t going to let her get hurt. I’m sure she has all her father’s notes memorized.” If Lara wasn’t struggling to even get air in her lungs she would have more choice words for her. 

Konstantin seemed to accept this and took his boot off her neck, instead he took out his pistol and pressed it against Lara’s left kneecap. Deadstaring her as he pulled the trigger shattering the bone and pulling a pain wrenching scream from Lara. 

He easily picked Lara up her now useless left leg was dragging on the ground refusing to do anything at all for her but make her eyes tear up from the pain it was causing. She didn’t want to look back and see how much of her knee cap was on the ground. When he dragged her down the hall and into a room with two cells she was conflicted with seeing Sam in the was farthest from the main door. 

On one hand, Sam didn’t seem harmed except from the fact the bruise forming on her forehead, on the other hand Sam was in a cell held by Trinity and Ana already said she had plans to use Sam to make Lara work for them. 

Sam gasped when she noticed the blood on Lara’s pants and how her leg was dragging. Konstantin opened Sam’s cell and roughly threw Lara in. Unable to support herself Lara landed roughly on the floor but Sam did rushed over to her. 

“What did you do you bastard!” Sam yelled at Konstantin who just told her to shut up before leaving. “Lara what happened? Are you okay?” 

“You have to get out of here Sam.” 

“Yeah  **we** do.” Sam agreed already searching around the cell for something to try and stop the blood practically pouring out of Lara’s knee. 

“Sam I can’t walk at all.” 

“We’ll figure something out.” 

It was only now that Lara noticed Sam was shivering. Just as her winter coat had been removed so had Sam’s. 

“You’re cold.” 

“I’m cold? Lara you’re shivering worse than I am.” Sam already placed her hand on Lara’s forehead trying to be mindful of the bruise forming on Lara’s forehead. “I think you’re burning up. Could your leg already be infected? Are you losing too much blood? Here we can use my sleeve as a tourniquet.” Sam went to rip her sleeve off when Lara just grabbed her arm. 

“Sam, you can’t help me if you’re dying of hypothermia.” Lara tried to calm her down. 

“Use my scarf.” It was only now that Lara noticed someone was in the cell next to them. 

“Thanks Jacob.” Sam smiled at the man taking the cloth and using it to tightly bind Lara’s knee. It only took seconds before the previously white scarf was turning red. Lara ignored him not trusting that he wasn’t a Trinity plant after Ana turned out to be one. 

Lara kept staring around the cell trying to find something that Sam could use to break out. She noticed that the wall on the right was a bit crumbly so it might be easy to break through if they had something half strong. Maybe it was possible to break off a leg from the bed. 

“Come on Lara, you shouldn’t be lying on the cold stone.” Sam bent down and helped Lara get up. Most of Lara’s weight was on Sam as she wrapped an arm around her for support, practically carrying her over to the bed. 

“We can break a hole in that wall.” Lara pointed out to Sam. “But they’ll hear us so we need a back up in case that doesn’t lead to an exit.” 

“Okay I’ll look around, you should get some rest. You must be drained...should you be sleeping or is it like with a concussion and sleeping is bad?” 

“Sam we both might have concussions. It’s the least of our worries right now.” Lara fully laid down on the bed too hurt to stay in her half sitting up position. 

“Okay so you sleep and I’ll think of a way to get out. Don’t worry Sweetie. It’s my turn to protect you.” 

Lara gave her a weak smile before giving in to the pure exhaustion. 

…

Lara woke up hearing Sam yell. Her eyes shot open to see Konstantin opening the cell door. 

“You’re not touching her!” Sam was standing in front of Lara trying to protect her from any further damage. 

“No.” Lara groaned trying to pull Sam away from her. 

“I’m not here to hurt her.” He sneered walking into the cell. He reached out and grabbed Sam’s arm. “We’re going to go have a chat.” 

“No you’re not!” Lara hissed trying to get her strength up enough to push him away from Sam, or at least sit up in the bed. 

“Shut up you’re lucky you’re still alive.” He used his other hand to press down on Lara’s leg. 

“That’s enough! You don’t need to torture them.” Jacob yelled from his cell. 

“You should enjoy your beak while you have it.” Konstantin dragged Sam out, she was trying to fight him and get out of his grip but it wasn’t happening. 

“You should try and rest more. Get all the strength you can.” He advised Lara. 

“Not letting him hurt Sam.” Lara had managed to fully roll herself off the bed covering her mouth with her hand to muffle the painful scream as she landed on her bad leg. 

“You can’t do anything to stop him if you’re dead.” 

Jacob started to talk to her but shut up when he heard the door open and saw Ana enter with two men dressed in scrubs carrying large duffle bags. 

“Lara you really shouldn’t be lying about on the floor in your condition.” Ana tisked opening the cell and letting the two men into Lara’s cell. 

“Go to hell.” Lara didn’t care what act Ana was pulling this time she wanted that woman to die a slow and painful death, preferably at her hands.

“Konstantin isn’t going to be hurting Sam unless you don’t behave.” Ana informed her. “Let the doctors tend to you Lara.” Lara never stopped glaring at her but the doctors approached her and removed the scarf from her leg. One took out a surgeine and injected it into Lara’s arm while Lara glared at him. She knew it was a sedative and tried to fight against it but failed. 

When she came to Sam was sitting on the bed, Lara’s head in her lap. 

“You’re okay?” 

“I’m okay. He wanted me to agree to join them and help get you on their side. Mentioned that Ana thinks you’ll be a great asset to Trinity. I told him to go fuck himself. You though, finally got some medical treatment.” 

“Yeah, they don’t want me dead until they know I’m not going to help them.” Lara informed her. “Probably put a tracking chip in me or something.” 

“They didn’t do anything but put your knee in the bandage and brace.” Jacob assured her. “They told her to bring you to a hospital ASAP if there was any hope of you having any function in you leg again.” 

“I’m going to kill him.” Sam swore under her breath. “I tested the pipes and the bed frame around and the pipe on the wall seems old and creaky enough that I should be able to pull it from the wall.”

“And the back up plan?” Lara asked trying not to rain on Sam’s parade but her mind was clouded from the pain to fully think. It was worse than when that piece of rebar went through her stomach. 

“Use the pipe to club the guys with guns who’ll rush in.” 

“Sounds good.” Lara yawned again cursing herself for how tired she was.

“Before we do anything we need to wait for you to be strong enough to be moved.” 

“Can’t wait long. You should go now. They won’t kill me, you don’t need to worry about that. Just get to the nearest village and have your father pick you up in the chopper.” 

“We can’t let them get the Divine Source.” 

“I couldn’t agree move.” Jacob interrupted them. 

“Listen, when you break out, let me out too. I know where the Divine Source is. I’ll carry Lara so we can get to my village.” 

“Can’t trust him. Can’t trust anyone.” Lara mumbled her eyes not even open. 

“Shh just go to sleep Lara.” Sam whispered her hand stroking Lara’s hair hoping it was helping her sleep ever so slightly. When she was positive that Lara was out cold she turned to face Jacob. “She’s not a bad person its just, the blonde woman, Ana. She dated Lara’s father years ago. She has been playing Lara over ten years. She’s still hurt over that, plus I think the pain from her knee is clouding her common sense.” 

“Why do you two want to find the Divine Source?” 

“Mostly it’s to make sure Trinity doesn’t get it. But if there is anyone with the good reason for wanting to protect it, it’s her.” 

“Her leg is never going to be the same again Sam. Not with medicine.” 

“I know.”

“I know a way that can heal her leg like it never happened. But it’ll have to be at my village.” 

“So we take you with us.” Sam nodded.

…

Lara was getting sick of being in the state she was. Stuck in a cell with Sam fretting over her and Jacob trying to make them trust him.

When Ana returned with the two doctors Lara wasn’t sure if she was looking forward to getting the sedative and pain killer or not. Sam was not at all happy with their presence as she was standing protectively in front of Lara. 

“Sam please let the doctors tend to Lara. I would prefer not to use force on you but I will if I must.” Ana spoke with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“I am not letting you hurt Lara! You’ve done enough already you bitch.” 

“I have known and cared for Lara long before you knew her. It wasn’t an act.” Ana looked up Lara past Sam. “We all know how much pain she’s in, let them try and ensure that when this is all done she doesn’t require an amputation.” 

“It’s fine Sam.” Lara put a hand on Sam’s arm. 

“Leave us the pain meds and show me how you do it.” Sam ordered. 

“Fine.” 

After Sam watched very carefully how much they injected her she watched the peaceful look take over Lara showing that she was completely out of it now. 

“Come with me now Sam. We need to have a chat about Lara’s future.” Sam was tempted to fight but she didn’t want to risk them withholding the meds from Lara. 

Sam followed Ana out to the interrogation room. 

“I’m not telling her to work for you.”

“You don’t need to. Konstantin is telling Lara to give him all her info or you die. We both know what Lara will do.”

“It’ll be fun watching Kinstantin be killed by Lara.” Sam smirked. She wasn’t worried, she knew what Lara could do. 

“You arrogant brat.” Ana snapped striking out at Sam. Sam had fallen down on the ground and Ana used it as an opportunity to strike. She pulled out a pocket knife and held it close to Sam’s stomach. “Get Lara on our side or you’ll regret it.”

“Stab me bitch I’m never doing that!” Sam kept thinking back to that famous news headline ‘What are you going to do stab me? -Stabbing victim’ 

Ana didn’t stab Sam, but she didn’t pull the knife away either.

…

Lara awoke to the sound of Sam hitting the wall with the metal pipe. 

“You need to be careful Sam.” 

“Go back to sleep its best if the next hour or so you’re just out cold because then you can’t be mad at me.” Sam dismissed Lara’s concern. 

“Why would I be mad at you? What happened to your face? Did they hurt you?” 

“Because she agreed to break me out too.” Jacob informed her leaning on the bars decided not to let Lara dwell on this. He looked a lot worse than he did when Lara first saw him, his left eye was almost swollen shut. 

“He can fix your leg. We both know you won’t listen and wait a year for it to fully heal, and even if you did it would never be back to normal. Be mad all you want, I made the right choice.” 

Sam finally got through the wall slipping into the other room she came back with a bow and some rope. 

“No exit but we have a weapon. Think you could use this from the bed?” 

“I can but I won’t be able to use it if I’m relying on you to help me walk.” 

“Don’t worry, we can handle that problem.” Sam reassured her. She wasn’t planning on telling Lara about the plan to have Jacob carry her until it was time. If they were being shot at Lara was less likely to be uncooperative. 

Lara took the bow and carefully shifted on the bed so she could better see the door in case someone was coming, that was how she noticed the rope covered plywood covering the hole above the door. 

“Sam pass me an arrow, I can pull that down, you can crawl up and let me out.” 

“That’s so much better than waiting to club someone after he comes in!” Sam quickly passed her an arrow and grinned at how easily Lara shot it up and pulled the plank down. 

“Can you climb up?” 

“Hey I might not have been rock climbing as early as you but I can still scale a jail cell.” Sam shot her a look before pulling herself up and through the small opening above the cell. She landed a bit too rough for Lara’s liking but Sam didn’t seem hurt. Sam went to the locker and pulled it open taking out the cell key. 

“Sam, just take the bow and run.” Lara tried once again. 

“Not happening.” Sam unlocked Lara’s door before doing the same for Jacob before she went in with Lara to help her walk. 

“I’m going to slow you down.” Lara pointed out wincing any time she so much had to move her left leg. 

“I’m not leaving you here.” Sam was not letting her start this argument. She opened Jacob’s door and nodded for him to pick up Lara. “Now, this way you don’t slow us down and I don’t have to worry about you making your leg worse.” 

Jacob did give Lara a quick apology before picking Lara up in his arms. She looked very annoyed but didn’t say anything past a dirty look at Sam. 

…

The journey to Jacob’s village was not easy, Sam had to fire the bow a few times herself and almost hit a target. Most importantly no one was more injured than when they started. 

Lara was in a straw bed her legged wrapped in leaves held with some paste. She wasn’t sure what it was but her leg was itching and stopped hurting so she wasn’t complaining. 

There was also a pair of wooden carved crutches. Carefully Lara used one of them to support herself as she stood up in the little hut using the crutches to see where they were. 

It was a stunningly beautiful. Lara wasn’t sure how a village like this could survive for so long without being discovered but she had a feeling if all the people fought like Sofia she could see how. 

“Oh come on just stay still! Ahhhhh!” Lara whipped her head around worried about hearing Sam’s voice. When she finally spotted her she felt instant relief and then extreme confusion. Sam was chasing a chicken that has just escaped her grasp. 

“What are you doing?”

“You’re up? You shouldn’t be up!” Sam completely abandoned the chicken in order to go fuss over Lara. During the journey Lara had been mostly in and out and when she was awake she was grumbling about having to be carried. 

“I’m feeling a lot better Sam. Why are you chasing a chicken?” 

“Oh, a bunch escaped the pen and I was helping but they’re hard to catch.” Sam winced and Lara noticed the red spots forming on Sam’s shirt. 

“Did the chicken cut you? Let me see.” Despite Sam’s protests which Lara paid as much mind to as Sam did when it was lara protesting. When Lara finally got the shirt up she frowned. On Sam’s stomach was a bandage, not like Lara’s leaf one, a regular cotton bandage. “What happened?”

“Lara it’s nothing.” Ignoring Sam still lara peeled back the bandage carefully and was furious.  _ Arrogant Useless Brat _ was carved in Sam’s stomach. 

“Which one?”

“Lara.”

“Which one Sam?” 

“It was Ana. After I told her to go ahead and kill me since I would never agree to try and turn you to Trinity’s side.”

“She’s dead. I don’t care how bad my leg is she is dead, slow and painful.” Lara looked like she was already planning each detail of how she would do that. 

“Lara. This was a week ago. Trinity is gone. Your leg is almost fully healed. Jacob’s using the Divine Source to heal it.”

“What? How?”

“Well see, I’m not just a pretty face and while you were tucked away out cold with the old people and babies, Jacob, Sofia and I went after Trinity. When you get an AK47, spray and pray works great. Plus I blew the fuck out of Konstatin with a gerenade launcher. The smell was terrible though.” 

“Yeah burning human flesh wouldn’t make a great candle. What about Ana?” 

“No idea. Once we had the source I was more concerned with how you were holding up. So I figured since we never get actual vacations anymore. Once the last healing is done and you are 100% again we can stay here for a week or two, it’s practically a paradise, you know a real garden of eden if you would. Plus there is this amazing waterfall I wanna fuck you behind.” 

“Alright Sam. We’ll stay for a bit.” Lara gave in happily accepting the kiss from Sam. “Come on, show me some other great sights and we can stare at them while you tell me more about the journey.” 


End file.
